When Zordon and Astronema come head to head
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Zordon talks back at Astronema! What will happen? Read to find out!


**A/N: I would like to point out the fact that I don't know why I'm even writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned power rangers until I watch the end of an episode and saw that it was still Saban's.**

**Second disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything else in this fanfic! exceped the plot which it isn't much of a plot.**

Zordon was in his tube one day during the countdown and decided to think about his past how all of the girls fell in love with his big strong white bald head and how...CRASH! "What the hell was that?" Zordon screamed.

"Shut up you bald freak! Ecliptor just hit an asteroid!" Astronema screamed from her throne.

"Hey! don't make fun of the cute head in the tube! I know I'm sexy and you're not!" Zordon replied.

Astronema jumped out of her chair, faced Zordon and said "I can't believe that Dark Specter gave me this big mouthed head in a tube! You're so annoying!"

"I'm annoying? I think you're a big mouthed little brat that needs to be taught a lesson! Now bend over so I can whip you!" Zordon replied.

Astronema made a chuckle and said "how can you whip me? You're just a big head in a tube!"

"I have a luscious bald head!" Zordon replied.

Astronema almost vomited at that statement but she quickly recovered and replied "keep tellin' yourself that."

"Go down to earth and grab a random human being and we will see who's cuter him or me." Zordon replied.

So they went down to earth and got that 'random' human being "decide!" Zordon screamed.

A man stood next to the tube with his shirt off and layers of fat were on his whole body "umm..What's your name?" Astronema asked the man holding her head up with one hand at a table.

"I'm Bulk." Bulk replied just standing there.

"Now which one is more luscious me or him." Zordon said.

"Neither, now throw Bulk back down to earth." Astronema screamed.

Bulk screamed as he thrown down off the dark fortress "now go to youtube and type in power rangers lost galaxy opening 2." Zordon said.

"Okay." Astronema replied pulling out her laptop and typeing in the phrase "power rangers lost galaxy opening 2."

About twenty four seconds into it Zordon screamed "PAUSE THE VIDEO!"

Astronema quickly stopped the video "what do you see?" Zordon asked Astronema.

"Some guy riping off his shirt." Astronema replied looking at the screen in disgust.

"Isn't he luscious?" Zordon asked Astronema again.

"Uh-no!" Astronema replied shaking her head.

"Whatever, now do you love this Dark Spector?" Zordon asked.

"Uh-no!" Astronema replied.

"That's it! You are a sucker if you won't come here and kiss me!" Zordon replied.

"Let's look into the future!" Zordon said.

"How?" Astronema asked putting one of her hands up to her forehead.

"Let's mind meld!" Zordon replied.

"No." Astronema replied still in that same position.

"Why not?" Zordon asked.

"Because I'm scared of what kinds of diseases I'll get." Astronema replied putting both of her hands on her hips.

"Hush, hush little girl, I'll just use my new projector in my eye balls that Alpha gave me, rest his soul." Zordon replied.

So Zordon projected the future from his eye balls Astronema and Zordon both saw this dog guy and this tall white stupid looking guy talking to the dog and they heard the tall white guy say the word 'cruger'.

"I wonder if the makers of power rangers ever saw Nighmare on Elm's street ?" Said Astronema sitting in some chair she pulled over and looking up at the sky and rubbing her index finger and thumb together.

"Party pooper!" Zordon said turning off his projectors in his eye balls.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Astronema screamed turning her head to the side so Zordon will know that she was talking to him.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever, want to play cards?" Asked Zordon.

"How?" Astronema replied with another question.

"Like this." Zordon replied.

"This I'll have to see." Astronema said turning the chair around so she would be facing Zordon.

"Okay since we can't play cards lets go back on youtube and check out the most watched videos section." Zordon Said.

"Okay there is a video of Jason Voorhees stealing a kids gocart, okay that is sick and messed up." Astronema said after watching the video.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Zordon replied.

"Figures you would think it was funny." Astronema replied laying her head on one of her hands.

"Did you know I had this friend that was a cole miner?" Said Zordon.

"No and I don't care." Replied Astronema.

"Figures you would say that!" Screamed Zordon scareing Astronema making her jump out of her seat.

"HA, HA, HA, HA!" Laughed Zordon.

"That's not funny and don't mock me!" Said Astronema going to kick the tube.

"Don't you kick my tube or, or I will sue you!" Screamed Zordon.

"I will counter sue for harassment!" Replied Astronema.

"How did I harass you?" Asked Zordon.

"Oh shut up!" Replied Astronema.

"There's no respect for the head anymore!" Said Zordon.

"Not if the head is a jerk and an idiot!" Replied Astronema.

A few hours later Zordon was watching the TV and screaming at it "YOU SON OF A BISCUIT REMOTE WHY WON'T YOU WORK? DARN IT!"

"What's wrong now? Your mind is weakening with the force so you can't push the buttons on the remote?" Said Astronema leaning against the wall on the left side of Zordon.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" Zordon replied.

"What kind of response is that?" Astronema replied cocking her head to the right (since she is on the left side of Zordon).

Zordon glowed whiter than what he already was. Then he took off out of the dark fortress "I will get you Zordon!" Astronema screamed shaking her fist at Zordon.

"Not until the next fanfic!" Zordon replied as he was leaving the roof of the dark fortress.

**The End! Please tell me what you all think of it in a review please!**


End file.
